The Covenant Tree Hill Style
by Raven-23-Mayra
Summary: This is the Covenant Tree Hill Style. Mainly Naley and some Brucas. What happens when there is a new kid in town...
1. Chapter 1

Caleb Danvers- Nathan Scott

Pogue Parry- Lucas Roe

Tyler Simms-Skillz Taylor

Reed Garwin-Jake Jagelski

Sarah – Haley James

Kate – Brooke Davis

Chase Collins – Chase Adams

Aaron Abbott- Chris Keller

Kira- Rachel Gattina

They were the sons of Tree Hill. They were the ones chosen to take part within The Covenant. It was the Covenant, a pact within 5 families. They would develop their powers at eighteen and the eldest son of each family would ascend on their eighteenth birthday and their powers would become more powerful, and that power would become their lives, if not it would take their life.

There they were Nathan Scott, Lucas Roe, Skills Taylor, all standing at the edge of the cliff when Jake Jagelski arrived,

"Was up fellas" they turn to Jake, "Where were you, I stopped by to give you a lift" Skillz said "I had things to do, so how's the party" Jake asked "Don't know just got here" Lucas responded "Oh hell boys, lets drop in" Jakes said as he jumped of the cliff "Shit yeah" Skillz said as he too jumped of the cliff "Jake, Skillz!" Nathan yelled, "Oh come on Nathan it's not like it's going to kill us...yet" Lucas said as he too jumped of. Nathan stood there and looked at his friends and with no other choice he too jumped of the cliff and landed with out a single scratch on his body. Mean while they dropped in Haley and Brooke were dancing and enjoying. "So tell me what's up with this place and who is here" "Well first thing that you need to know is, see that guy over there that is Chris Keller, he treats girls like dirt" Brooke filled in Haley "Okay" As Haley looked around she spotted a attractive young man. "Who's that?" she asked Brooke. "The new guy, don't know much about him I guess we'll find out later " "He's cute" Haley replied. While they danced a little more and with Haley looking around she heard "Hey Nathan" and she turned around and saw for good looking guys coming into the party. "They're here" Brooke said with a certain gleam in her eye. "Who are they?"Haley asked certainly fascinated. She checked them out first she saw a tall, good looking guy and the others were the same, but there was one in particular, he was very tall broad shoulders, raven dark hair and he had the most beautiful blue piercing eyes she had ever seen. "The sons of Tree Hill" Brooke answered. The guys reached to where Haley and Brooke and Haley were standing, Nathan was the first one to speak "Hey Brooke" Nathan greeted her, but he couldn't take his eyes of the petite frame of the girl standing next to her, she was tiny, her hair was down and curled at the ends. She had the most beautiful brown chocolate eyes he had seen. "Hey Nathan." Brooke said as she stepped forward and gave him a hug and then walked over to Lucas and gave him a peck in the lips. "Hey Broody your late" Brooke said "Yeah I know Cheery, and who is this" Lucas said "This is Haley James my new roommate." "Haley this is Lucas Roe my boyfriend, soo hands off" Haley giggled. "Skillz Taylor," "Sup shorty" "Hi" Haley responded "And Jake Jagelski" Brooke said as she pointed behind Nathan were Jake was standing "Hi I'm Jake, you know my grandmothers name was Haley..." Nathan cut him off before Jake had a chance of embarrassing himself in front of Haley "Hi I'm Nathan Scott" Nathan said as he extended his hand for her to shake, but just before Haley had the chance to shake his hand they were interrupted by a red head. "Hey Nate" She said. "Hey Rachel" Nathan responded. "How was your summer" but before Nathan had a chance to answer she looked to over to were Nathan's gaze was focused on and she saw Haley standing there "Hi I'm Rachel" "Hey I'm Haley" Haley responded with the fakest smile she had yet to grace upon her face, she really didn't like this girl. "Oh right from the Boston Public" Rachel said "How does it feel to come from a public school to a _private_ school like Tree Hill" Rachel said emphasizing the word private. "Why don't you drop it Rachel" Nathan said annoyed by the fact that Rachel felt as if though she was above Haley. "Why don't you drop it" Chris said as he got in between Nathan and Kira. "Look Chris I don't want any problems" "I'm sure you don't" Keller said as one of his buddies also stepped in and said "Come on Chris these posers are going to make me puke" "Is that right" Jake said stepping up ready to fight. Nathan grabbed Jake and said "Hey just let it go okay". Then Chris said "I think that you owe Rachel an apology." Nathan smirked and said "Actually, I think that Rachel _owes_ Haley an apology" Nathan said turning to Haley and giving her a reassuring smile. Then Chris Keller pushed and Nathan was about to push him back when Chase the new guy stepped in between the two of them and said to Chris "You were being _kinda_ of annoying" Chase said emphasizing the word "kinda". And just as Chris is about to say something Jake uses his power and causes Chris's buddy standing from behind him to puke all over Chris's back. Nathan looks over at Jake which is standing there as if he didn't do anything and gives Nathan a shrug, and just as he was about to say something to him one of the DJ's announces that cops or on they're way to the party and that they better scram before they get caught. And everyone begins to run towards their cars were parked. "Let's go boys" Jake says. And they begin to run. Haley is running side by side to Nathan and once she gets to her car Brooke asks her if she could ride with her and the new guy Chase asks her as well "Sure" she says, and then they are in her car and then she realizes that her car wont start so she opens her door and says to he guys "My car wont start" "Why don't you guys ride with us" Lucas proposes "I cant just leave my car here" She says and then Jake says "I fix for you" Nathan knows that he is going to use his powers " Jake…" "It's not over boys" So he gets out of the car and walks over to her and uses his powers and fixes her car. "Thank you soo much" Haley says and then she looks over to where Nathan is sitting within the car and says "Good-night" "Good-night" He responds back and then she pulls out and drives away. "Move over Skillz" Jake tells Skillz "Why? This is my ride". Meanwhile Nathan and Lucas are talking "So Haley wants you" Lucas says to Nathan, and Nathan just smirks. "That's bullshit" Jake says. "Now Jake, don't be jealous now" Lucas says as he laughs a little. "Come on move over Skillz" and then Jake jumps in to the drivers seat and begins to drive away and just as they thought that they weren't going to have any problem they notice that they have one cop car right behind them. "No sweat" Jake says. "Come on Jake just pull over" Nathan says. "Oh you want to stop now, oh that's gonna impress Duke" Nathan then thinks about it and says. "Oh hell, lose them, and make it fun while we are at it" Nathan knocks fists with Lucas. While they are driving away, and just as they are closing in of the edge of the cliff and Jake says "You ready boys" and he looks over to the others. Lucas looks over at Nathan to reassure him that it is going to take all of them to make they are getting really close to the edge of the cliff "Come on Nathan it's going to take all of us" Lucas tells Nathan. Meanwhile the cops behind them think that they don't know and they begin to panic. "Honk your horn, they don't know" So they start honking, but the guys are so close and the they all begin, first Jake, Skillz, Lucas and then Nathan and just as they are about to go off the cliff Jake yells at the top of his lungs "HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!!."


	2. Chapter 2

After their fun and exciting joy ride, Lucas dropped Nathan back at home where Deb Lee his mother was waiting for him to arrive. Deb Lee. She was known for being protective of her family and son, she was a very strong person.

"You're home early" Deb said to make Nathan know that she was their.

"Yeah the party was kinda of cut short so we decided to come homed" answered to his mother. He turned to walk up to his room but was stopped by his mother's voice.

"Nathan" "Yes, Mom" Nathan said as he made his presence known to his mother.

"You know that you will be ascending soon, I want you to be careful you know what it can do to you" Deb said to Nathan as she got up from her position in the family chair. She walked towards Nathan and cupped his face with her hands. Nathan leaned his face on to his mothers touch.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens I wont do it or abuse it like dad" Nathan responded to his mother, he knew that she worried a lot and he didn't want her to be worrying all the time, he wanted to show her that when he ascend that he can be capable of controlling his powers.

"I know, but it's my job as a mother to worry Nathan, I love you" Deb told her soon as she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the family room, leaving Nathan to think about his mother's words.

Meanwhile in Tree Hill High in the dorms, Brooke, Haley, and Chase arrived and they were walking to their dorms. "So Chase what you think of Tree Hill so far, see anything that you like" Brooke said as while she looked at Haley.

"I don't know Brooke, so far I think Tree Hill, but something I like I think that I see a lot" he answered as he turned and winked at Haley. They talked for another few minutes when Brooke started to feel something crawling on her shoulder

"Guys, is there something on my shoulder?" Brooke asked. Haley turned to Brookes shoulder and saw the big black gross spider.

"OH MYGOD BROOKE!" Haley shrieked. "WHAT?" Brooke yelled scared. Chase reached for the spider and threw it to the floor and the stepped on it. Chase turned to find Brooke hiding behind Haley.

"Come on Brooke, it was just a spider" Chase said to her as he tried his best not to laugh. "CHASE THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Brooke yelled. "I hate spiders" Brooke said as she turned and unlocked the dorm and stormed inside. "Don't worry she will probably get over it by tomorrow" Haley said as she giggled at her friends reaction. "It's okay, so I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, see you tomorrow" Haley said. She walked in to their dorm "Brooke where are you?" Haley asked as she walked in to their bedroom. "In the restroom" Haley sat in her bed and began to change into her Pajamas. All the while she couldn't stop thinking of Nathan. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. All while day dreaming of Nathan she hadn't noticed that Brooke was looking at her.

"Let me guess your thinking of Chase" Brooke teased. Haley smiled as she lay in her bed. "So where you?" Brooke asked.

"Nope, actually I can't stop thinking of Nathan" Haley confessed to Brooke.

"I knew it you like Nathan, this is great now when you guys begin to date then you, Nathan, Lucas, and your best friend me Brooke Davis can go on double dates" Brooke said.

"What ever, I don't know if Nathan even likes me" Haley said.

"OH come on Haley, even I can see the way he looked at you, besides I've known Nathan for along time and I spend a lot of time with him, since I am dating his hot brother Lucas, and I can tell that he likes you" Brooke answered to her.

"Now you got to sleep Haley James and dream with Nathan, because tomorrow we will see how he will react to your little makeover" Brooke said as she laid into bed and drifted of to sleep. "What have I gotten myself into" Haley whispered to her self as she too drifted of to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon Nathan decided to go to the groceries. There at the store, after having bought the medications for his father, he was heading out when he bumped into Brooke, and Haley.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked as he approached the girls. "We came to do some errands" Brooke responded as she gave Nathan a quick hug. Just as the trio got into a weird yet comfortable silence Chase interrupted.

"Hey Caleb, what are you doing here?" Chase asked not realizing that he had just interrupted a very bad silence.

Nathan turned to Chase and shook his hand. "I was just buying some medicine for the family". Chase nodded in response.

"Hey, I'm going to go call Lucas and see if he wants tp go see a movie or something." Brooke said.

"Yeah I'll go with you" Chase said. Nathan turned to Haley and said to her "Hey do you want to come with me and drop this off and then we can go to the dorms and get ready to go later to Nikki's?"

"Yeah, sure" Haley answered rather happy. She turned to Brooke and said to her "Okay and I'll see you in the dorms after you are done with the movie so we can go together" Brooke nodded and left and so did Chase.

"Okay let's go, my car is out here" Nathan nodded towards his car that was parked outside. They go into the car and drove back into town.

"So Haley how do you like being in Tree Hill, I mean it's nothing like Hollywood. Don't like all the celebrities live around there?"

"It's great I mean it's nothing like Hollywood that is for sure, but I didn't ever see any celebrity you're probably talking about Beverly Hills I lived down in North Hollywood, and trust me it was nothing like Tree Hill, I mean don't get me wrong I love North Hollywood but Tree Hill is a lot smaller and…cleaner"

Nathan took his eyes of the road for a couple of seconds to look at her. She was beautiful and the wind that passed through her blond auburn hair made her look even more beautiful. Haley feeling Nathan's eyes on her turned and looked at him.

"I think that it would be safer if you looked at the road" Haley said as she tried to hide the giggle that was threatening to escape her mouth. Nathan realizing that he must have looked like a moron turned to the road and kept driving. Haley giggled at Nathan's reaction. Even with him not looking at him she saw the redness that took over his cheeks. Nathan turned to Haley and saw her smile _God, she looks beautiful when she smiles_, and Nathan then turned his eyes back to the road. After what seemed forever Haley spoke again.

"So Nathan where exactly are you taking me" Haley asked as she saw that they were nearing the woods.

"You're not like this physco killer that is going to kill me and leave me out here in the woods" Haley said trying to lighten the mood a little. Nathan laughed at her remark.

"No, not exactly see I was thinking of leaving you here to die of hunger and then come back later on and kill you." Nathan smirking as Haley expression changed. After seeing Nathan smirk Haley smiled.

"No really, where are we, I mean this place is beautiful, I should have brought my camera".

"Well over there to your left is Putnam Barn" Haley turned to her left and sure enough there was a barn.

"Who lives around here?" Haley asked out of curiosity.

"An old friend of the family" Nathan said, not really wanting to get into it. Haley noticing the sudden answer decided to let it go. When they approached the house they heard a gunshot that was fired into the air. Haley let out a muffled scream. Nathan then got out of the car and yelled out "Its okay Sean, it's just me".

Nathan then turned to Haley "Hey I'm going to go and give them their medicine and then I'll be back okay" Haley nodded and climbed back into the car while Nathan walked towards the house. When Nathan was inside he walked up to the room that was upstairs.

"Nathan you know it's dangerous for you to bring people" Sean said to Nathan as soon as he set foot into the room.

"It's okay Sean she is just a friend, is that that all he needs?" Nathan asked as he looked at the other man seated in the chair that was looking out the window, his father. Sean nodded in response. Nathan then turned to Sean and said to him

"Okay I'll see you next week" Nathan said as he walked out of the house and back into his car. On the drive back to the school Nathan and Haley drove in a comfortable silence. Once Nathan had dropped her off back at the school dorms Haley ran to her dorm and found that Brooke was already there getting ready for Nikki's.

"Hey so how was your trip with Nathan?" Brooke asked as she turned to Haley who was looking through her closet for something to wear.

"It was nice" Haley said not really turning to Brooke. Brooke looked at her and saw that it was more than just nice.

"Well okay, but get ready so we can leave to Nikki and meet the boys there." Brooke said as she walked to the bathroom to finish her make up.


	4. Chapter 4

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

After having dropped of Haley at the dorms Nathan decided that he would drive back to his house. After five minutes of driving his phone rand, it was Lucas.

"Hey man what's up" Nathan answered.

"Nothing, so hey are you going to Nikki's" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, the girls are going to meet us there" Nathan said, all of a sudden he saw something next to him…it was a darkling.

"OH SHIT!" Nathan said as he let go of his phone and looked at the darkling, after hearing the horn of the truck that was headed right at him Nathan to the wheel but it would be too late, so he used his powers to protect himself. Once his car collided with the truck it burst into pieces but after it passed the truck entirely it put itself back together and then Nathan stopped the car in the middle of the road. After realizing that Nathan was in trouble Lucas yelled into the phone "Nathan, what is going on?" after realizing that he was not going to get an answer soon he kept yelling into his phone.

"Nathan what is happening" Lucas kept on screaming. Nathan after realizing that he had left go of his phone he picked it up and heard that Lucas was screaming for him.

"Nathan what is happening?" Lucas screamed one more time. Nathan picked it up and responded to Lucas.

"I just saw a darkling" Nathan said.

"Who would send you a darkling?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know" Nathan said as he passed his hand over his face to regain some composure. Lucas knew that Nathan wouldn't want to get more into it so we would let it pass and made sure to bring it up later on.

"So are you meeting me at Nikki's the girls are going to be there?"

"Yeah, I'll se you there" Nathan said as he got of the phone and then kept driving, thinking who would have sent him that darkling.

After have gotten ready the girls left to the bar. Once they arrived they met up with Chase and grabbed a table and sat down.

"So, Brooke what did you think of the movie?" Chase asked.

"It was great, I had fun. Thank you so much for going with me"

"Wait, I thought that you went with Lucas?" Haley asked.

"I was, but he had other things to do so Chase offered to go with me" Brooke said as if it was not a big thing.

"What did Lucas say?" Haley asked. She turned to Chase who was smirking.

"Nothing, I didn't tell him" Brooke answered.

"Why not" Haley asked as she turned from Chase to Brooke. She didn't think that there would be anything going on between Brooke and Chase, there couldn't be Brooke loved Lucas right?

"Because I know that he won't like it but I'm going to tell him so don't worry" Brooke reassured Haley as she saw the horrific expression she had. Just as she was going to answer to Brooke they were interrupted Lucas who had just arrived. Lucas stood behind Brooke and gave her a kiss in the head.

"Hey babe, so how was the movie?" Lucas asked Brooke and then took his seat in the empty chair next to Brooke. Brooke moved closer to Lucas and gave him a peck in the lips.

"It was good, and uhm Chase went with me" Brooke said as she looked at Lucas waiting for his response.

"Oh really, did you guys have fun" Lucas sad as he looked from Brooke towards Chase whom was smirking. Lucas wanted to sock that smirk write of his face, but he knew that he could trust Brooke.

"I bet he did" Lucas said as he decided that he was thirsty and needed a drink.

"Hey you want something?" Lucas asked as he stood to go get his drink and maybe some fries.

"Yeah can you bring me a soda and some fries?" Brooke said as she gave him the best puppy eyes. Lucas laughed and nodded.

"Thank you, Love you" Brooke said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Love you too" At that Lucas left the table and walked to the counter and ordered their food. As he was waiting for his food and drinks he saw Jake and Skillz playing pool. Lucas walked over to them.

"Was up man" Jake said as he saw Lucas walking towards him. Lucas did the whole man shake thing with Jake and then did the same with Skillz. After they talked for a little while when they saw a tall pretty girl step up to the counter and leaned forward that if the wind blew a little harder her skirt would fly up. Jake decided to make her appearance interesting.

"Twenty bucks, she is wearing Blue cotton underwear" Jake said as he challenged Lucas and Skillz. Skillz decided that he wanted in.

"Twenty bucks, she is wearing pink lace" Skillz turned to Lucas and challenged him. Lucas laughed and turned to them and said

"Boys, that girl hasn't wore panties since she was twelve" Jake used his powers to make the wind blow just a little harder, as it did it revealed that in fact she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. Lucas laughed at his friends defeat and the sixty bucks that he had just won. He grabbed his money and walked over to the counter to pay for his food. He turned back to Jake and Skillz and said

"Sorry boys, some other time" and with that said he walked back to his table. Once when he arrived back to his table he found that Nathan had already arrived and was playing foosball with Chase.

"Hey mind if I cut in" Lucas said as he looked towards Chase. Chase shrugged and gave him his position.

"So Nathan tells me you guys are on the basket ball team, I was thinking of maybe trying on for shooting guard." Chase said as he tried to begin a conversation.

"Well good luck, cause that is Nathan's spot and he has taken us to State Championships four years in a row" Lucas responded as he and Nathan began the game of foosball. Chase looked at Lucas and then back at Nathan. _Who knew that this would be soo easy._


End file.
